Where Did It All Go Wrong?
by Choo.Choo.Kendricks
Summary: What if Lilly was brutally attacked by one of her own? Read to find out who...AU! Chapter 2 is FINALLY up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ok. Here's the deal. I do not own Cold Case or any of its characters. Only CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer own these fabulous characters. Please!! DO NOT SUE!! I'm just a poor college student who is just writing this story for fun. If you do decide to sue well…it would be a waste of time on your part because like I said before, I'M POOR and I have no money to give to this already filthy rich man. Ok…got that out of the way now:)

**Author's Notes:** _Wow! I'm finally putting my first story on here! WOO HOO!! I was suppose to put it up a couple of weeks after Christmas but I didn't have Microsoft Word at that moment and plus I didn't get my laptop (which I'm still waiting for…). But now that I'm back at school, I'm going to try and work on this. Don't be surprised if I don't update this story right away. I will admit that I get lazy a lot and plus I have a lot of studying and work to do during the week. So please forgive me if I don't update this within the next few weeks, months, or year!! (Lol I don't think I'll let my story sit for that long…) Anyhoo, this story is definitely a work in progress. I didn't even write the second chapter yet because I didn't know how everyone would react to this chapter. Plus I don't know how to carry the story out. So yea…please excuse any minor typos or grammar errors. They were not intentional at all. Hmmm… Well ok. Enough talking and on with the story:)_

Lt. John Stillman couldn't help but release a loud sigh as soon as he approaches the entrance to the Philly PD headquarters. He could already tell that another long and stressful day was waiting for him and his team of five dedicated detectives. For the past couple of weeks the detectives had been dealing with a horrifying case that involved a drug lord shooting up a local pre-school. When John was first given this case, his immediate reaction was disbelief and disgust. The whole case was so shocking that it had taken him aback. The whole idea of someone heading into a pre-school and shooting up innocent toddlers was simply beyond him and something that he would never fully understand. In the many years that he had dedicated to his career, this particular probably hit him the hardest and quite possibly the worst he had ever dealt with. Whenever children were involved things were bound to get difficult and this certainly proved true for the current case. With him reliving the case in his head, Stillman just shakes it briefly before heading into the office.

Upon arriving into the building, John continued to lose himself in his thoughts until a slight whimpering noise quickly brought him back to reality. At first, he didn't think much of the noise. He assumed it was a bird or a small animal that was stuck somewhere within the building. He decides to continue his way to the department but as soon as he starts walking off the noise seemed to get louder. At this point, he had no choice but to investigate. It doesn't take long for him to notice a curled up, disheveled looking person hiding under the stairwell. If he hadn't looked twice he would have quickly assumed that this was just another homeless person looking for shelter. But one thing immediately changed his mind when he noticed the person's once blonde hair was now caked with blood and their clothing had been ripped in several places. Clearly, this person looked like a potential victim of violence. But before he could conclude to that he had to talk to the mysterious person that was in front of him and find out who they were and what happened. With his briefcase sitting beside him, Stillman kneeled down and gently touched the person's shoulder. As a result, this causes them to flinch slightly.

"_Hey there. What's wrong?"_

For a few seconds, the person doesn't respond to him. At this point, the only sound coming from them was their sobbing but they somehow managed to keep their head buried in their arms. Stillman really had no idea how to approach the visibly frightened person.

"_Hey! Calm down for me and tell me what's wrong? Can you at least do that for me? Please?"_

For what seemed like forever, the person finally looks up at him in defeat. When John sees her face, he couldn't help but let out a slight gasp and let his mouth hang open.

"_Jesus…Lilly? What…? How…?"_

What could he say to what he was witnessing at that moment? He didn't even know where to begin with his questions. Lt. John Stillman was truly at a loss of words. So many thoughts and questions were racing through his mind that he could not even focus right. Lilly's appearance was rather tragic. Her usually pale, but beautiful, porcelain-like face was engulfed with a huge bruise that almost covered her entire left side. Her lips were now bloody and swollen and if he wasn't mistaken, a large cut appeared to be on her bottom lip. Also, from what was visible, he could see the various cuts and bruises of different sizes all along her arms and legs. Just seeing her in this condition made John's stomach turn. To him, Lilly was…no, no. Let me rephrase that. Lilly IS his daughter. From the first day she joined the squad, he took it upon himself to look out for her. Not just because she was the only female detective in the department at the time but because he shared a special bond with her. To Lilly, John was the father that she never had and she was very grateful for the fact that he cared so much about her. Now, John was sitting down and embracing her in a big hug all while trying to blink back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

After a few minutes of embracing and calming Lilly down, John had finally decided to ask the obvious.

"_Lil. I need you to tell me what happened and who did this to you."_

Lilly looks into his eyes before responding. Her once sparkling blue eyes were now a dark, stormy blue that showed great fear. Although hesitant at first, she decides to somewhat speak up.

"_J…John! I…I tried to escape as fast as I could but…but he was too strong for me. I tried fighting him off of me. I really did. I don't why he would do this to me! Then, I came here because I didn't know where else to go. Oh God…John!"_

After her slight rambling had ended, Lilly broke down crying again. Of course, John continues to comfort Lilly.

"_Shhh…Lilly. Calm down sweetheart. You're safe now. Who ever did this won't be able to hurt you anymore. I promise. But you have got to tell me who did this you. Otherwise I won't be able to help. Come on Lil. Do you at least have an idea who could have done this?"_

"_Oh God…please don't make me tell you. Please!"_

"_Lilly! Why won't you tell me who did this to you? Don't you want them caught and sent to prison?"_

"_But John! You don't understand! I can't tell you because you're going to do something bad to him. You can't mess with him!"_

John looks at Lilly with pure confusion written all over his face. Why was she protecting the man that beat her so viciously? Something was definitely not adding up.

"_Lil. Is there something you're not telling me? Why are you protecting this guy? What he did to you was a crime! Why are you allowing this punk to get off so easily? Huh?"_

Lilly then quietly responds to his question.

"_Because John. The guy who did this happens to be one of your best detectives."_

"_What? Who?"_

She looks up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"_Lilly! Who did this?"_

John was clearly on the edge now. What he wanted to know desperately was which one of his detectives would be bold enough to attack one of their own.

"_Lilly! Answer me!"_

"_Alright! Alright! It was Scotty! He did this and I don't know why!"_

As soon as the words left her mouth, John was now in total disbelief. Why in the fuck would Scotty Valens want to hurt his partner? What could she have possibly done to deserve such a brutal attack? But there was something else that she was still not telling him and he wanted to know what it was now.

"_Lilly, is there anything else that Scotty did to you? Please Lil. You've got to tell me! I know you're hiding something."_

Her face then slightly turned red. She was feeling so ashamed and embarrassed for what she was about to tell her boss. Her father.

"_John…he…he also raped me. He was so drunk. I couldn't get him to stop. God…I felt so helpless and alone!"_

Lilly was now back to sobbing again. She didn't know what else to say or do. John on the other hand was beyond furious. His fatherly instincts were kicking in and he wanted to do nothing more that to hunt Scotty down like the animal he was and cut up his insides. What the hell was wrong with this man? No one would have ever suspected that Scotty Valens would be the one to beat up a woman and then rape her. He had some nerve. A lot of things needed to be done but just for the moment he just wanted to hold her. Hold her as if she were a little girl again. He just wanted to be there and comfort her the best way that he could.

"_Lilly. Everything is going to be alright. I'm going to see that Scotty gets what's coming to him. I'm not allowing one of my people to commit a crime and then think that they can get off free. Not on my watch. Don't worry. He can't hurt you anymore."_

But what John didn't realize was that the situation at hand was going to get a lot worse and the days and weeks went on.

TBC….

_Ok! Wow! So that was the first chapter. What did u think? Boring? Didn't make sense? Too long? Terrible writing? People look, this is my first fic on here and I really have no idea where I'm going with this. BE KIND WHEN REVIEWING. Oh! And if you're curious as to where I got this idea well…I was kinda having a severe case of PMS and when I started this story I had the sudden urge to put violence in it. DON'T GET ME WRONG!! I love Lilly and Scotty together and wish that they would put them together on the show. But I wanted to create a story that was different from what has already been done in this section (at least I hope it's different). So please, DON'T SHOOT ME!! It's just a story!!! Well, please review and be kind! And if you like you can also tell me how I should carry on with the chapters. Ideas are welcome:) Oh I also forgot to apologize for the long details and lack of dialogue. I had to explain what was going on and whatnot. Please! I'm sorry. I'm going to make sure that there will be more dialogue in the next chapter. :) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, still don't own and most likely never will so yea…DON'T SUE!! Thank you!

**A/N:** _Yo, yo, yo! What it do? Lol… I can't believe I'm **FINALLY** putting up the second chapter. OH YEA!! Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed so far. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Anyhoo, thank the sweet Lord for spring breaks. Without it well…I probably would've gone crazy. Anyhoo I had been working on this the whole time I was home this past week and let me tell you I worked my ass off trying to come up with ideas and I finally got something going. So yea…I really tried with this one so don't be mean or anything alright? Ok…I'm gonna keep my author's notes short until the end. Without further ado here's chapter two!! (hehe!! I made a rhyme!)_

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

That, along with Lilly's steady breathing, was the only sound that could be heard throughout the tiny hospital room. Lt. Stillman was currently sitting at Lilly's bedside while holding her left hand in his. The whole morning had been eventful to say the least. Upon arriving at the hospital, Lilly had literally put up a fight with most of the doctors and nurses that had tried to help her. But as soon as someone approached her she immediately went on a wild rampage. It was as if she were afraid that that medical staff would hurt her in some way. Of course, John had witnessed the whole scene unfold before him and he had no choice but to watch on helplessly. Watching Lil in that state smashed his heart into pieces and only one person was accountable for all of this-Scotty Valens.

"_Damn you Scotty. Damn you for doing this to Lilly."_ He thought as he glanced over at the now sedated blonde. After many screams and tears were shed, the doctors and nurses had finally been able to perform the rape kit along with the other necessary medical procedures on her and she now had just managed to fall asleep. As far as John was concerned Lilly needed to rest as much as she possibly could considering what was ahead of her once she was released.

While continuing to stare at his _"daughter",_ John was still trying to figure out why Scotty would harm his own partner. He never gave off any signs, which would otherwise suggest, he had a problem with violence against women. But in general John was still in awe with the whole situation at hand and he honestly had no clue how to tell his three remaining detectives about it.

"_Boss?"_

John looked up to see detectives Vera, Miller, and Jeffries standing in the doorway. The looks they gave varied from confusion to concern. John immediately heads out of Lilly's room and leads the detectives into a secluded area within the building.

"_Boss, we got your message. What happened and what's going on?"_ Nick asked with worry etched on his face.

Before replying, John lets out a heavy sigh and removes his glasses.

"_Detectives, I was greeted with a rather disturbing scene when I arrived at the office earlier this morning. I had found Lilly huddled under a stairwell in the hallway of the department and I immediately noticed that she had been viciously attacked."_

All three detectives glance at each other and at John before speaking.

"_Pardon me? Would you like to run that by me again?" _a horrified Kat asked not believing what she had just heard.

"_Who in the hell would want to hurt Lilly? Why?"_

Will couldn't help the anger that was growing in his voice at that moment. But John doesn't respond for a few seconds. He was still trying to keep himself composed before he broke down in front of them. Just attempting to describe the disturbing sight of Lilly looking like a battered victim sickened him.

"_John? I don't mean to change the subject or anything but um…where's Scotty?" Kat carefully asked._

The sudden realization that Scotty was noticeably absent from this meeting slowly sunk in with Will and Nick and the two nodded their heads in agreement with Kat's observation.

"_Yea…come to think of it we haven't seen him at all today. He never showed up at the office and he hasn't bothered calling one of us to see what's up. I mean you would think he would at least turn up here just to see how his own partner is doing." _Nick explains.

With Nick, Kat, and Will trying to figure out Scotty's whereabouts a pit of rage was rapidly growing within John. Just the mere mentioning of the young man's name made him seethe and want to release the fury prematurely at any given second. But in the end he still had to fill in his detectives with the truth. They all had to find out at some point and now was probably the best time.

Will, on the other hand, noticed that John was looking at bit out of it and this was starting to worry him greatly.

"_John? Are you alright there? You kind of just spaced out on us for awhile. Is there something else that we should be aware about?"_

When he looked up he was met with three pairs of anxious and waiting eyes.

"_Ok look. There is no easy way to tell you guys this so I'm just going to come right out and say it. According to Lilly, Detective Scotty Valens was the one responsible for physically and sexually assaulting her sometime last night and as of right now I have no clue as to where he could possibly be at."_

"_Whoa…wait a minute. Lilly was raped and you're telling us that Scotty is the main suspect?"_ a bewildered Kat asked.

_  
"John? Are you positive it's Scotty who is behind all of this? Perhaps it was someone that could have looked like him?" _Will questioned.

_Unfortunately, it looks as if he was the only person involved. Lilly didn't mention anyone else so I'm going to have to take her word for it. Only the results of the rape kit can prove once and for all if Scotty did this or not."_

Truth be told, John had secretly hoped that Scotty had no part in Lilly's attack but so far all of the evidence was pointing to him and the outcome was not looking so great at that moment.

_Boss, are you kidding me right now? Valens attacked Rush? No…I don't believe it. He couldn't have done that. It's not like him!"_ Nick exclaims.

"_Nicky, if I were kidding around with you do you think I would call you, Jeffries, and Miller all the way down here just to mess with your emotions? You think Lil is laying a hospital bed pretending to fight for her life just for some quick laughs? Well guess what Nick this isn't some sick joke that Lilly and I are pulling. This is actually happening. I really wish it wasn't but it is. I can't believe you would doubt your own colleague in something so serious! What's your problem?"_

"_But boss I…"_

"_No Nick! I don't want to hear it! You think Lilly would lie about the person who violently beat and then violate her in the worse possible way? I don't think she would be the type to deliberately bring Scotty down in this fashion. Not now and probably never. In my eyes Scotty put himself in the unwanted spotlight of judgment."_

After he had finished his minor tirade a stunned Will and Kat stared at him while an ashamed Nick leaned back in his chair while keeping his head low. John hadn't meant to go off on Nick in that way but with all of his frustrations building up over the past few hours, he ended up being the unlucky one that triggered the unexpected explosion. Part of the outburst though did have something to do with Nick's incredulousness with the whole situation. But all of this would soon pass when his thoughts were interrupted with the sight of doctors and nurses scrambling down the hallway. Call it a sixth sense if you would but instantly John could feel that all of the bustling about could possibly have something to do with Lilly. Without having to think twice about it, John stops one of the nurses who was in the midst of following the rest of the medical staff.

"_Excuse me but could you tell me what's going on here? Where are all of the doctors and nurses going?"_

The frantic nurse glances up at John.

"_There's a patient on the second floor that's having some sort of major meltdown. For some reason they just started freaking out!"_

"_Shit! Lil's room is on the second floor!" _he thought.

"_Well could you possibly tell me what room this patient is in?"_ he asked silently praying to God that it wasn't Lilly's.

"_Room 214. Look I've got to go before something serious happens to them!"_

And just like that the nurse rushes off while leaving a now ill-looking John in the middle of the hallway. As if on cue, all three of the detectives make their way over to him.

"_John? What did the nurse tell you?" _Kat asked.

"_It's Lilly. Something is wrong with her and she needs me!"_

Before any of them could take in what was happening John had already made a mad dash to room 214.

"_Boss! Where are you going?"_

John had tuned out the question entirely while racing up the flight of stairs. All he could think about was Lilly and what was going on with her. When he makes it back to the second floor, he hears the most horrendous scream ever. The scream itself was so alarming that it was something he had never heard before in his life. Oh yeah. Something was definitely wrong. As soon as he arrives into the room a team of nurses and doctors were all surrounding Lilly trying to calm her down. He steps into the room a little more so he could get a better look at the situation and what he saw literally made his heart jump into his throat.

"_Christmas Christ…"_

Lilly was thrashing about in her bed screaming and mumbling incoherently while her distressed face was drenched with tears. The only thing about this was that she was still very much asleep. Clearly, she was having a horrific nightmare that, in her mind, would never cease.

"_Get off of me! I didn't do anything to you Scotty! Why are you doing this? LEAVE ME ALONE!" _Lilly cries out.

John couldn't stand watching his little girl relive the nightmare of her attack any longer and decides to take matters into his own hands but before he could do that, a doctor stops him dead in his tracks.

"_I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to leave."_

"_What the hell? No! I'm not leaving. She needs me!"_

"_Sir! This woman needs immediate medical attention and right now you're just going to have to leave."_

"_Medical attention? Medical attention? She doesn't need that! She needs me to be with her! Are you all fucking blind or something? SHE DREAMING GOD DAMMIT! Wake her up! Why are you allowing her to suffer like this?"_

"_Sir, do I need to call security on you? We know exactly what is going on and we are all pretty capable of handling the situation. Now leave so we can do our jobs!"_

"_Lil-"_

"_Leave before I have the cops escort you off the premises!"_

John reluctantly obeys and as soon as he walks out of the room the doctor closes the door behind him. John was so pissed that he punched a nearby wall to display what he was feeling and then slumps down onto the floor while covering his head. Apparently, he was too upset to even notice that his detectives had made their way back up and witnessed the usually strong older man breakdown right in front of their eyes. What was already being considered a long day was about to become even longer for Philly's finest.

TBC…

_Whoa buddy…so what did you think about this chapter? Did you like it? Like I said earlier I really worked my ass off with this. I really hope you guys enjoyed this so far and that I didn't disappoint you. If I did then I'm sorry!! Ummm…the next chapter will probably be about Lilly and what was going on in her head at the moment John hears her screaming (kind of a POV type of thing). I'm not really sure how I'm gonna do that but hopefully I'll figure it out soon. Once again if there were mistakes or anything like that they were not intentional! Oh boy…my mind is kind of going blank on me at the moment so all I really have left to say is to review please! Thanks! _

_:-D_


End file.
